Jaded Lily
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: The unimaginable has happened...the Huns have crossed the Northern Border and the people of China will be at their mercy if they are not stopped. Men are called to battle and yet the Emperor's Grandson Lei is powerless to help fight. He goes to motivate the troops when he meets the young Captain Li Shang and feels the first stirrings of love in his heart. OMC SLASH Shang/OMC
1. Chapter 1

I can't seem to turn away plot bunnies! It's a plot…Literally! I don't normally do OC's…But once in a whiles okay right? BTW I'm ignoring the second movie (and history in general) completely. :D

The Huns had crossed the wall. Such a thing…it was unimaginable…they had never thought it would happen. Yet…it had. Lei closed his eyes as he heard his Grandfather's orders. It was true, they had to go to war, they had to defend their people. Yet many of their people would die for the cause. War never brought true profit to either side. He looked down at General Li with sad eyes he would gather the men, his troops would go out to stop them and his son would train the new recruits. These men would go out and fight. While he…the only heir, would sit uselessly on cushions in court. _He_ who had great personal cause to despise the Huns. He would leisurely continue to live his life while others fought and died. Blood would be spilt, lives would be lost, many would grieve. Yet he would continue to live out his life untouched by it all. Forced to watch and grieve but distant like the moon.

After the General had left and the annoying assistant was sent away he and his grandfather sat in silence. "You wish to go." His grandfather was a very observant man.

Lei gently unfurled his hand from the fist it had created and prayed for patience. His dark eyes slowly opened and his lightly tanned face, pale compared to others, was calm. His hair was kept long, untraditional for a male heir but his grandfather was content to let him do as he wished. He kept it styled pulled back in a knot. It was functional and showcased that he had inherited his mother's beauty. Composed he turned to his grandfather "Yes…we would not let the soldiers protect us and leave our people defenseless…why should I be exempt from fighting for our safety?" His regal blue silk robes moved languidly, disguising his impatience to answer the fire that was raging in his blood. His people were being threatened and though he was the heir there was little he could do to stop it.

Aged eyes looked on him sadly. He knew that it was unfair to pose this question to his grandfather. He was a leader who wanted nothing more than to see his people safe and content. He had been on the Throne for many years and probably had experienced this sensation of helplessness more times than he could count. Such as when his mother and father had died. As those eyes looked at him he lowered his head in respect though he could not keep the fire out of his own eyes.

Watching his grandson he felt a weight settle onto his chest. He had indeed been on the throne for a long time; he had learned how to direct the indigent fire that built up in him every time he had to continue to be composed when his people were in danger. He used that fire to ensure his orders were followed. Lei had not yet learned that lesson and though he was very composed for a young man entering his twentieth year he could sense the reckless spirit that lay beneath his still exterior. Worse yet he hungered for vengeance. Something he himself had abandoned long ago. Still. The young could not be kept from the outside world forever.

They sat in silence for a moment before the Emperor said slowly "Travelling ten thousand miles is more beneficial than reading ten thousand books."

Lei did not let any emotion reach his face as he waited for his grandfather to finish speaking. Finally he could bare it no more and looked up to see his grandfather smiling regally at him "I cannot let you fight. But perhaps you could visit the recruits. Inspire them. Chi Fu will be going to observe, you may accompany him and find use for the fire in your blood."

Bowing his head with exuberance it took all of his training to leave gracefully instead of rushing to his chambers to immediately prepare for the trip. He was not often let out of the palace and he would do his best to not let this opportunity go to waste.

The Emperor watched with heavy eyes. He would pray that no misfortune befell his grandson. He was the last earthly connection, yet he could not contain him anymore than a nightingale would sing in captivity. He would be sure to send a strong escort.

Lei tried to not let his inexperience show as they rode to the camp. His grandfather had sent him with the General and Chi Fu to the training camp. The Imperial Soldiers were very courteous to him but they could not keep the curiosity from their eyes. It was true that it was as much a marvel for people to see _him_ as it was for him to see _them_. They were kind enough to let him watch their exercises and answered his questions. Decorum was everything yet he could not resist getting carried away.

Now he was sitting Li Shang's tent watching as the man was informed of his new position. He hid his smile of amusement behind his fan at the man's expression. It seemed he wasn't as subtle because when Captain Shang looked in his direction his dark eyes had an answering humor lit them. Lei ducked his head embarrassed to have been seen so carelessly.

After the General left Shang had found his camp in disorder. His face flushed with anger and embarrassment as he cast a quick glance to the Prince who had come to motivate the troops. He barked orders for the camp to be cleaned and organized and graciously offered to pitch Prince Lei his tent. Anything to distract him from the chaos of the camp.

Lei tried not to let his hesitance show as he looked on his new…lodgings. Lei reminded himself that the rest of the soldiers were going to be with far less luxury than he would be experiencing in the tent. He had come on his own volition, he would not balk now. He remained serene as he smiled gratefully towards the captain. "Thank you…"

It seemed that the captain was very good at seeing through him. He bowed to the prince and said "We did our best to ensure that you would be comfortable during your stay."

Flushing Lei nodded his head "I did not mean to insult you. Comfort has no place when one is at war…" He trailed off feeling very embarrassed for his reaction.

Watching the Prince, Shang was much better at hiding his expressions. The Prince kept his face as tranquil as a pool, however he could see the emotions that rippled across them before the waters stilled again. He could tell that the Prince was earnest about motivating the troops. He sympathized with a young man who was not allowed to lift a sword to defend his people. "I will bring you dinner when it is ready. The men should have the camp suitably prepared by then and we will begin training in the morning."

Lei was humbled by the efforts the young captain was making to please him. He gave a small tilt of his head and said kindly "I can only hope that I will not disturb your training in any way. I only wish to observe and aide when I can."

Lowering his eyes Shang felt his chest swell. To meet the Prince and become Captain all in one day was overwhelming. He kept his face expressionless even when the gentle regal beauty of the Prince was dazzling. He left before he could fluster the prince anymore or risk making a fool of himself.

That night he lay in his tent as he dreamed of shaping this rag tag group of men called to arms into a honed force fit to serve the young Emperor in the tent so close by.

He closed his eyes, when he had first heard of the Royal Guest he would be entertaining he was certain that all it would cause was great disturbances. However he could already feel his motivation growing to see approval in those dark eyes. As his mind wandered into the land of sleep he thought more on the prince. He was the Emperor's only living relative. His mother had been of renowned beauty. She was said to be a star from Heaven and seeing her son he had no doubt about the tales. His father had been tied to the Royal Family as a warrior. His prowess was so known that he had been given permission to marry into the royal family when he had been responsible for saving her life.

Unfortunately when the Prince had been just a boy their caravan had been attacked by the Huns. Prince Lei had been hidden in a carrying case and sent off with a messenger away from the carnage. Though his father had been strong he was not able to hold out against the Huns. Lei had lost both his parents that night. It was no wonder he wished to fight against them and avenge his parents.

Before he knew it the first rays of the sun were beginning to peek through his tent and he groaned as he stretched to awareness. His mind felt as though it had been turning over in his sleep all night. He rinsed his face with water and began gathering the tools for his lessons today. The men began to stir and he smiled with faint amusement when a polished, though slightly sleepy Prince, appeared for the mornings demonstration.

Day One.

Thank you! I think this will span several chapters so I hope you are looking forward to them! Every bunny needs a home and we will learn more about Lei in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your support! Only the idea of Lei belongs to me!

"We've got a _long_ way to go." Shang massaged the knot he could already feel developing at the base of his neck. He was too afraid to look at Prince Lei after the last solider failed to get the arrow. He had not expected much out of this in experienced bunch but he had certainly expected more than _this_.

He startled when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Prince looking up at him. The dark eyes staring up at him captured him for a moment before he realized the Prince was speaking to him "Sometimes a seed needs more than soil and water to grow…They need time."

He was reaching forward to grasp the Prince's hand before he was even fully aware of what he was doing. The feeling of the soft skin against his own calloused palms brought him out with a shock as he dropped the hand. It was unbelievable that he would be so careless around such a revered personage. He bowed formally as he murmured "Thank you for your kindness your highness…"

When Shang has placed his hand on top of his own Lei wondered if he had ever felt such warmth. Then the Captain had jerked his hand away and replied to him so formally Lei realized how uncouth he was being and felt his cheeks flush. It seemed that his recklessness would continue to be a bane to him. He watched as the captain went and clutched his hand to his chest. Seeing the Captain upset made him…restless inside.

Watching the exchange Mulan raised a brow in interest. She knew that in order for her insane plan to work she would have to keep a very low profile. Something that her introduction and poor performance were so far ensuring she would not have. The lonesome look on the Princes face had her feet moving before her mind even registered her decision

"I hate to bring you back to reality but what do you think you're doin'?! Aren't we trying to keep a low profile here?!" Mushu hissed in her ear but she gripped his neck and forced him down the back of her shirt. She was certain that Guardian or not she would be doing better _without_ his help.

"Your highness?"

Lei had not realized he was still aimlessly standing until a quiet voice brought him out form staring after where the Captain had left. He turned and was faced with a young solider. This one had not faired any better than the others at the trial. Though he did remember that he was the one who had caused such a great disturbance the night before. Still…he could sense that while the youth held deep secrets he was good at heart. "Yes?"

For some reason Mulan had thought that the Prince would be taller, perhaps it was his regal demeanor that made her think so. But in reality she was almost level with him as she looked up into those timeless eyes and she suddenly felt tongue tied and unsure of why she had disturbed him in the first place.

"Nice going genius, we were just going to slink off to our tent all quiet and unnoticeable like when _you_ decide to go and have a chit chat with the Prince!"

"I'm thinking…" Mulan murmured and then felt her heart stop when the dark eyes creased with a silent question. Great. She really had to stop talking to Mushu when other people were around…

Intrigued the Prince waved for the solider to continue "You were thinking what?" His Grandfather had always told him that it wasn't only the higher ranking that were privileged with wisdom. Hearing another's opinion was never amiss. Perhaps the solider had an insight into how to improve the training?

Mulan was thinking quickly…So far she had managed to bluff her way out of situations and even though the rest of the camp thought she was a fool they still thought she was a man. But this…she wanted to be serious. She smiled as she realized exactly why she had come over to talk to him in the first place "Thank you for coming and supporting us. I'm sure the Captain appreciates it even if he doesn't show it all the time."

For a minute there was no response out of that moon like face but slowly the dark eyes gazing at her upturned in a serene smile "Thank you solider." The Prince murmured before following after the path Shang had taken.

Mulan watched him go with a knowing smile and heard Mushu muttering about women and their incessant need to make matches between people. "Shut up Mushu."

The soldier's words had given Lei he needed to follow after the Captain. He smiled softly to himself ash e realized that men like Shang were formal to a fault, it was a sign of respect that he had not warmed up to him. Or at least that was what he was dearly hoping. From the second their eyes met…Lei had a _feeling_ about him.

His Grandfather had always told him that the _feelings_… the _instincts_ he got were sacred and should be followed. It was part of the reason he was so rarely allowed outside of the palace. Through dutiful meditation he had learned to control what he gleaned from the surroundings around him. However when he was young touching too many objects would make him faint and overwhelm him. His feelings about people had served his Grandfather well. He did not like Chi Fu, he knew he was a coward at heart and out for his own gain. So his Grandfather had hired him for political reasons but did not trust the advisor too deeply.

He passed Chi Fu on his way to the Captain's tent and paused because the said advisor wished to speak to him. The intents Lei was sensing from him were dark and impure. As usual his comments did no good for any but himself.

"I for one cannot stand to see a father so blatantly favor their son. After all I'm sure there were much more capable and experienced men he could have chosen to make Captain. However he chooses his own son…hardly more than a youth himself! When the Emperor reads my reports I'm sure he will realize this army _and_ its captain are of no use to him."

Unaware that Shang had followed angrily after the advisor Lei felt his anger rise inside of him sharp as a blade and he leveled his eyes at his opponent. "Chi Fu, you were sent here to observe and advise. I sincerely doubt that one day was sufficient enough to tell you about the full potential of this army in training. Secondly General Li had asked for the Emperor's approval before making Li Shang captain. Do not question my Grandfather's opinion. If he believes that Li Shang is a fitting captain then perhaps it is your judgment that needs to be questioned. You will run all reports through me before you send them on to my Grandfather from now on."

Chi Fu had stared at the Prince with disbelief before shakily bowing and nodding his head. He had never heard the Prince speak so much at once. He knew now he would have to be careful about what he said around him…and in his reports. There was nothing more for him to do before bowing and leaving the Prince, still startled from the experience.

Watching him go Lei relaxed and sighed as he gently massaged is temples. "If this is what Grandfather does all day it is no wonder he has so many wrinkles."

Shang was stunned for a moment after listening to the passionate defense the Prince had just delivered. He felt his chest swell with pride that the Prince thought so highly of him. He moved to step forward but stopped when he saw the weary expression on the Prince's face as he delicately touched his temples. Something about the regal figure being so…human made the feeling in his chest tighten. It had happened for the first time when he had seen the Prince hide his laugh at his reaction to being announced captain.

Finally gathering the courage to step forward his footsteps made the Prince turn to look at him. He smiled when he saw the startled expression quickly get smoothed out for the tranquil one the Prince usually war. "Thank you your highness…I'm proud that you and the Emperor have faith in me and the troops."

Giving a slow nod the Prince turned to face away from the Captain. Really…he had only been out of the Palace for a number of days and he was already overwhelmed. "Well…My grandfather is gifted with insight, something he is training myself in. We both believe in the promise we see in you."

Seeing that lone figure against the light of the moon the clench in his heart acted again. "I won't let you down."

Turning back to the young Captain the Prince smiled. "I know you won't…Goodnight Captain."

Shang watched the Prince walk to his tent and wondered why he felt he had just missed a chance at something.

…

Fuming at his treatment at the hand of the Prince Chi Fu stormed into his tent and paced furiously. Really after all his loyal devoted service he was tossed aside by a Prince who had never left the palace before? He was the one who did _everything_. The Prince was fortunate that the Huns didn't know his location or else the Emperor would be left without an heir. Without a… _Well_... If that were to happen he supposed that the Chief Advisor would be the one to take the throne.

Turning slowly he looked at the desk set up with ink and paper meant for his reports. He felt the sweat bead on his forehead as his fingers twitched nervously. Being the Chief Advisor meant he knew a lot about how the Huns communicated. He eyes the opening of his tent and then smiled darkly as he began to carefully ink out the figures of his message. The message was vague…but perhaps if Shan Yu was cunning enough he would understand. He chuckled to himself as he carefully folded it up and peeked out of the tent. Seeing that the rest of the camp was asleep he slunk out into the night with the darkness swallowing him up as he went.

Thanks for reading this update! Next one should be soonish!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad there are people that are hanging on for this crazy ride! Things get a little warmer in this chapter!

After the first week in the camp Lei was unable to endure for any longer. He was reluctant to bathe in the stream that was nearby, not for the condition of the water alone but also for his modesty to be bathing with other men. He did not wish to trouble them for he knew that if he were to bathe they would do their best to avoid coming across him. Finally it became late enough in the evening that he thought that there was no chance of being discovered and went to the stream to bathe.

Coming down to the water Lei looked down at it with trepidation. He put his foot in and shivered from the cold. He steadied himself; it would be indecent for him to continue on without cleaning himself. He would merely have to accept the situation with dignity. The other men in the camp had done this all their lives; he could certainly do it for his stay here. He slowly stripped off his robes and carefully laid them on a rock before loosening his hair and stepping out into the water.

Shang gave a sound of disgust as he pushed aside his papers. The troops were doing no better than they had before. Worse, actually. They were losing moral and their attempts were becoming more and more half hearted. It was so frustrating when he knew they only needed one thing to break through and it would change everything. It was especially hard to endure after the Prince had so valiantly defended him in front of Chi Fu and was now personally overseeing the reports that went to the Emperor and his Father. Yet no matter how gently worded the reports were there was no hiding the fact that there was an appalling lack of improvement. He rubbed his temples and decided that it was time for him to take a break.

It had been a few days since he had cleaned himself. He rubbed his neck and frowned at the grim he found there. It was time for him to clean up. He feared what the Prince thought of him. He was probably revolted by the uncleanliness the camp provided. He decided to put it off for now and go to the stream to clean himself. It should be late enough that none of the soldiers would be there and he would have it to himself.

He made his way down to the bank and carefully put aside his clothing. He made sure that his sword was easy enough to reach but would not get into the water. He sighed and was about to reach up and let his hear out of its knot when he heard a splash. He tensed; all of the soldiers should be asleep at this time. He carefully bent and picked up his sword as he cautiously turned round the bend and parted the grasses to see who was in the stream.

His dark eyes scanned in the shadows for a moment before the alighted on a lighter shade against the darkness. He narrowed his gaze for a moment to see more clearly when a long inky shadow of hair tracing along that pale skin told him clearly who he was looking at. The Prince was bathing.

Taking a quick step back Shang turned his gaze away. He should have realized the Prince would have a troubling time finding a way to bathe in privacy. He closed his eyes as he realized he needed to leave quickly. The image of the long dark hair against that slender back came to him and he was ashamed of the heat that flooded his body at the thought.

His movement caused a twig to snap and he frowned at his own clumsiness. He sighed and looked quickly to see if the Prince had noticed. Of course he did. Shang watched with guilt as the Prince turned around sharply, shielding his slender body with his arms as his hair fanned out in the water around him. His dark eyes were wide as he glanced about and Shang realized how alone the Prince must feel with none of the personal guards he was used to ensuring his safety. He rubbed his face and wondered at what he should do. Go to the Prince and guard him while he bathed? That would be easier to do if he had not already bared himself to bathe as well. He looked over to his clothes, it was a miracle that the Prince's back had been turned or he would have seen him coming the first time even through the grasses.

Hearing a noise in the brush Lei was suddenly and painfully aware of the fact that no one knew he was bathing and there was no one guarding him. Not that he thought the soldiers would do anything to him. But they were at War and one could never be too careful. Finally the silence was starting to frighten him greatly and he called out softly "H-hello?"

Hearing that faint call Shang sighed and knew that he would not be able to ignore it. He stepped out of the bush and covered himself as much as he could. "Forgive me my Prince, I had come to bathe and did not realize that you were here. I heard you and inspected, I did not mean to spy on you."

Of all the possibilities he was glad that it was Shang who had been in the bush. He blushed and turned away, shy to have another see him. Though he realized he should have asked the Captain to guard him while he bathed and thus would have been spared this situation in the first place. "Forgive me…I should have informed you."

Shang wanted to reach out and console the Prince but that would be unforgivable at this time given their states of undress. He averted his eyes again when he found them tracing the Prince's graceful outline. He clenched his fist and turned away. Perhaps he should have hidden until the Prince had left.

There was tension building between them and Shang realized the Prince was probably trying to be polite and not let him know how uncomfortable he was. "Please finish bathing; I'll come back another time. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Before he could stop himself Lei reached out and touched Shang's muscular shoulder "I do not mind bathing with you. I understand that I am privileged and traditionally soldiers must endure far worse living situations. Please continue with your bathing."

With such a regal and sincere invitation Shang nodded and turned to resume his bathing. Though he did not find the peace that he had thought he would encounter here. Instead his mind tormented him with visions of long inky hair and pale skin bathed in moonlight. He took a deep breath and was glad that the water cooled his passion enough to keep it from showing.

Unknown to him Lei was in a very similar situation. He had of course seen other men bare…but never in such a context. He washed his face with water to diminish the heat he felt raising there. Shang had very…impressive muscles and a handsome form. Lei felt himself feeling ashamed that his own form was so weak in comparison. He wondered what the Captain had thought when he saw him naked, did he find his form unmanly? He must appear very effeminate with his long hair and lack of defined muscles. He decided he had bathed enough for one night and went to the shore to retrieve his towel and clothing. "Have a good night Captain." He bid before hurrying off to his tent.

Shang had given a similar farewell but his mind was elsewhere as he waited for the Prince's footsteps to disappear before he shamefully reached down and took his manhood in hand. He tried to console himself that men needed release of tension in order to perform as better soldiers. It was a natural course of nature that he had to…provide that release. He tried not to focus too much on the fact that he was using the Royal Personage to attain that release. His thoughts were shameful but he would be the only one to ever know it.

Shan Yu looked down at the message in his grasp. He smiled darkly as he read the characters. So the little prince had ventured out of his nest had he? Well…How could he resist such a morsel? Though he was not a good man he had no tolerance for betrayers. This Chi Fu had helped him greatly; however he knew that betrayers could never be trusted. He would do the Emperor the favor of killing the turncoat. Now…to catch the nightingale.

I know a bit of a shorty but a lot of action coming in the next one! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Uh oh! Lei is certainly in for it this chapter! Thank you for the reviews and support! I own only the insanity!

_Soft slender fingers moved tenderly against his skin as he arched into the touch. A generous mouth moved over his lips as a warm tongue slipped inside, gently claiming territory as it moved against his own. Shang gasped as his eyes fluttered open and saw the regal form of the Prince hovering over him. "Your highness…!" He gasped, but there was little time to talk as the mouth descended once again and he closed his eyes as pleasure overtook him. Slowly those gentle yet wicked hands undid his robe and soon he was completely bare before the Prince, who was still clothed in his formal robes and the silk felt like sin against his flesh. "Captain Li Shang…" The voice was soft and warm as it spoke against his lips. Unable to withstand any longer Shang reversed their positions and pressed the delicate body beneath him against the bed. He groaned as he tore away the slippery fabric and touched the even softer skin beneath him. "Lei…"_

xXx

Shang jolted out of his cot with a gasp as he ran a hand across his sweating brow. He refused to look down knowing that he now had _another_ problem to take care of. He slowly readied himself for another day of training. How he was going to survive it with these new found…emotions, was beyond him. His control had started to deteriorate since that night at the river. Ever since then he was haunted by the Prince's delicate form and the sensual curve of his back accented by ebony hair.

His face was set in a mask of determination as he stepped out of his tent and prepared for another day of training. He cast a side glance at the Prince's tent and knew that he would be out soon. He had gotten better about rising early and Shang was humbled by the actions the Prince took. He never acted as if he was better than them and always endured their basic living situation with dignified silence. Right on cue the Prince slipped out of his tent, looking as refined as ever and offered a warm smile when he spotted Shang.

These emotions would be so much easier to control if the Prince did not give those smiles to only him. In front of the men he was always serene but impersonal. If he was cold and distant perhaps Shang would be able to do the same. Yet the Prince was perfect, almost heavenly in his kindness and sincerity to help motivate them. Shang knew that he would have to stifle his urges for awhile longer as he offered to escort the Prince to breakfast.

Lei sensed the Captain was distracted this morning as they joined the men for their meal. He had sensed a…distance…between them. He had grown used to his companionship and was unsure about how to fix…or even address this change between them. Once again he realized that he was pitifully inexperienced in the world. He lowered his eyes and pushed away his bowl of rice. His appetite seemed to fade easily these days.

The slide of the bowl against the table drew Shang's attention. He frowned when he saw the healthy amount that was still left. The Prince had yet to waste any food placed before him. He always ate gratefully and never asked for more. For him to pass up a meal was strange… especially since Shang knew he was used to eating far better and larger amounts of fare. He found himself instinctively reaching for the Prince when he remembered the wall he was imposing between them. The wall was for their own good, but for it to work he had to adhere to it. He retracted his hand and missed the look of hurt that passed over Lei's features.

Watching with sharp and knowing eyes Mulan eyed the bowl that was daintily moved away from the Prince and followed with her eyes to the exchange between the Prince and Shang. She arched one brow slowly as she noticed the subtle play of emotions. From behind her she could already hear Mushu ranting about her stubborn woman need to interfere. She wouldn't argue that as a woman she appreciated romantic stories. Even more so if she helped them happen. She smiled slowly as she finished her rice. It was time for something to change.

It had taken some plotting. Not that Mulan had an abundance of time to think about what she was going to do. It seemed in Shang's attempt to ignore the Prince he became even butler during his training sessions. Still when she wasn't gasping for breath she figured out a way to turn everything around.

There was a faint toe tapping in the background but Mulan wasn't going to give Mushu the pleasure of getting her to turn around. Finally she finished the two letters she was writing and smiled as she made sure they were perfect. Finally it seemed the little dragon could not control his impatience any longer "And just what do you think you're doing Miss Man? If you haven't notices you're not really in the position to be helpin' anyone else out right now."

Mulan rolled her eyes "Trust me…I have a plan to fix that too."

The snort Mushu answered with was filled with doubt.

.

.

.

In his tent Lei was meditating over the state his…friendship with Shang was in right now. He was still filled with doubt over what had caused the change, and what he could do to correct it. He was so focused that when he came out of his meditive state it took him several minutes to realize that during his meditation someone had left a letter for him. He was for a moment confused until he saw it was from Shang. His confusion melted away and he smiled gently as he opened the letter and began to read.

.

.

.

The amount of paper work was as exhausting as always. Shang put aside another document that was ready to be mailed out. He was grateful to Lei for interfering and letting him make his own reports, though that did not make doing the paperwork any easier. He was given a brief break when he heard something rustle against his tent. He looked at the letter warily for a moment, but when he saw it was from the Prince he could not resist opening it. As he read a multitude of emotions crossed his face as he read what was in front of him.

.

.

.

He had never done such a daring thing before. Lei paced nervously under the tree. He had to admit that Shang certainly knew what he was doing. The clearing was nearly magical with the moonlight casting a gentle glow over everything. He was rarely ever this flustered, yet he could not stop himself from straitening his robes once again. When he heard a sound he turned with a start and though he knew he was coming to meet him he was still speechless as seeing Shang here.

The Prince seemed to be an unearthly version of loveliness. He clutched the letter tightly in his hand as he stepped forward. He had never believed that the Prince harbored such feelings for him, and he was sure that he should do the right thing and keep the wall he had built standing tall between them. However when he was faced with the radiant prince before him all of it was lost. His resolve was gone.

Lei had never before been so completely speechless. Finally he gathered his courage and said softly "I had been afraid you had grown to dislike me. It was difficult for me to reason why there had been a change, perhaps something I had done something…improper." At Shang's expression Lei felt his resolve wavering and slowly became silent.

Shang's life was governed by duty, rules, tradition. Yet in this moment he was prepared to throw it all away as he saw the Prince seeming so small and unsure of himself while at the same time looking heart achingly beautiful. He cleared his throat "I was …glad to receive your letter. I had tried to put the distance between us because I feared of being…disgraceful to you…Your Highness?" Shang's own response was cut short as he saw the look of growing panic in the Prince's eyes.

"_M-My letter_?" It was perhaps the first time that the Prince had ever stuttered but because of his shock he paid the stumble little notice.

Shang's growing confusion mounted "Yes the letter that you placed in my tent..." He then managed to look closely at the Prince…or rather what he was holding. A letter. They had been set up.

Silence rang out loudly in the clearing as the two men stood in embarrassment. When tears began to pool in the Prince's dark eyes Shang tossed his letter aside and strode forward "Your Highness. I don't know who gave us these letters but I'm grateful that they did." He knelt before the Prince and gallantly took his hand as he said seriously "Because though the words are not mine…The meaning behind them is true Your Highness."

The smile the Prince gave him was perhaps the most radiant he had ever seen.

Seeing Shang now standing before him. So daring with the determination in his eyes as they stood alone in the clearing Lei felt far more inexperienced than he had ever felt before. More so than even his first day at Formal Court. Still he bravely continued forward "Perhaps…given the circumstances you could call me Lei?"

The dream he had experienced came back to him in full force as Shang looked down in those luminescent eyes. "As you wish…" He said softly before doing what he had wanted to all along and gently pressing his lips against those soft tempting ones.

In Court poetry one could often find the subject to focus on true love and all its virtues. While Lei had often enjoyed listening to them he also wondered if they had any truth to them. With this one kiss he found that they fell far short of the true thing. He smiled into the kiss as Shang deepened it and pulled him impossibly closer.

Shang had never before let himself go completely. But here…now, with Lei's warm lips against his and slender pale arms resting gently around him he felt all his restrictions melting away along with what little resistance he had left against the Prince's charms. He wondered why he had even tried in the first place.

.

.

.

Watching in the shadows Shan Yu smiled slowly as he watched the Prince and Captain embrace. This was better than he had even hoped for. He would get his revenge…and perhaps more. But not now…no Shan Yu had done this for long enough that he knew the value of waiting for the opportune moment. He disappeared back into the shadows and returned to the camp where his men were waiting. There was much to be planned.

.

.

.

Thank you all for reading! Sorry for the wait, this was strangely hard to write, the next chapter is going to be full of excitement…and fluff!


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't forgotten this story I promise! This is going to wrap up in another chapter or so. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy :D Insanity is mine!

.

.

.

The dawn light was just breaking through the morning mist as Lei turned over on his cot and saw Shang resting peacefully beside him. He blushed when he realized their current state but he could not stop himself from enjoying it. He slipped the sheets up to cover them more as he pressed his slender naked body against Shang's own muscled one. He tenderly traced his fingers over the distinct muscles and wondered at the strength he felt there. His own body was lean because of his court training…but it was nothing in comparison to Shang's body.

The muscles he was so teasingly touching trembled under his touch and he looked up to see Shang's dark eyes staring down into his own. The captain cracked a crooked smile as he pulled the Prince up on top of him and murmured "Either stop that…or do it a lot more your Highness…"

Lei smiled as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Shang's lips "I gave you permission to call me Lei last night…unless you would prefer I called you _Captain_?"

The almost feral growl that Shang released at his words was enough to confirm his suspicions as the warrior beneath him lifted his head and attacked the pale column of his throat. "Nhgghhh…" He hissed as his eyes closed in pleasure "Shang…I…"

The Captain turned and caged the delicate Prince beneath his body "Say it again…" His voice was a husky command as he continued to work his mouth down Lei's chest and against his delicate skin.

"Captain…!"

Seeing the royal personage beneath him and in such disarray…It was impossible for Shang to fully reign in his passion as he pressed into the Prince and united their bodies.

There bliss lasted until the full light of morning came through and they knew they had to part before the camp completely awoke.

Before leaving Lei turned and looked up at Shang who had followed him to the entrance of the tent. He gave the Captain a tender caress on the cheek before pressing a lingering kiss and leaving to ready himself in his own tent.

.

.

It was impossible for Shang to remain completely focused during training. The Prince was as serene as usual, though at odd moments he would look over at Shang and a smattering of color would appear on his cheeks before he turned his head. That alone set Shang's blood on fire and required all of his discipline to control his reactions.

It was a dizzying change from the day before where he could barely look at the prince and the sadness in his eyes. Now he was feeling the jubilation young lovers always felt with their first brush… In shadows, in stolen private moments, behind the tents where none could see them. He would take the Prince when he could, kiss him until he was breathless and that peaceful moon like face was melted away with passion and his petal lips were parted and begging for more. He was a conqueror.

"S-Shang…ah…please…"

The Prince's whispered cries only inflamed him

.

Even the men seemed to have turned a new leaf. The next morning Ping had retrieved the arrow and once again they were an army with spirit. The men excelled in their training and he felt renewed hope. When he saw the Prince hiding a knowing smile he remembered what he had told him on that first painful day. Indeed…all they had needed was time.

.

Only their peace did not last for long. Soon they received word from his father that they had encountered the Hun army and that they were requesting help. It seemed strange to receive the letter since all other reports from his father reflected a peaceful village life. However in times such as these there was no telling when peaceful tides would be turned.

.

Shang found himself outside of Lei's tent and for the first time he felt hesitation before he parted the flap and entered. He watched for a moment as the Prince fluttered around his tent packing up what little belongings he had brought with him. He felt a painful twist in his heart and he rubbed the spot absently as he cleared his throat.

When Lei turned to him, startled by the sudden interruption he looked breathtakingly vulnerable for a moment before his expression closed again out of habit. Though the warmth that had been present there never fully faded. "Captain Li Shang…How may I help you?" There was a tone of warmth and teasing in the words as well…which only made what he had come here to say more painful.

"You can't go with us." It was out before he could stop it and from the startled look on Lei's face he knew that he could have put it more gently.

A ripple of confusion crossed Lei's face "What do you mean?" His expression closed again…but this time instead of warmth there was wariness.

Shang brushed his hand across his hair and struggled to find another way to say it "We will be facing the Huns…the village is small and secluded but it might very well become the focus of the war…I cannot risk you coming with us."

The shawl Lei had been holding slipped aimlessly through his fingers as he stared at Shang for a moment. He then gathered himself and cleared his throat "O-Of course…I would be a liability to you…I should have realized…" His hands trembled as he bent to gather the fallen silk.

Reaching to cover those trembling hands with his own Shang pulled the Prince up and tried to find the words to say all that he wanted to say. "It…It isn't for your title that I can't risk you going…I don't want to see you hurt."

These words seemed to soothe Lei and sweet smile curved his lips as he caressed Shang's cheek "Of course…I do understand." He paused and cast a nervous glance up at Shang before he asked "When you return…would you consent to becoming part of the Royal Guard? _My_….Royal Guard?"

He knew very well what he was asking. To become part of his guard Shang would be giving up his chance at a military career. But just as Shang would not let him into a dangerous war zone, Lei did not think he could stand Shang running off again and again to danger.

The request took him by surprise though he was pleased with it. "I… can I…I need time to think."

The words fell with a dull thud in the tent and the second he spoke them he knew it was a mistake. He did want to be close to Lei, being his Royal Guard would mean he would have unlimited time with him…why did he hesitate?

He could see his own question reflected back at him in Lei's dark eyes as the Prince stared at him in shock and then slowly nodded "Of course…I…I understand."

With that Lei wordlessly continued his packing and Shang could think of nothing better to do than to leave him to do so in peace.

When the camp was ready to march out they were somber as the Royal Escort showed up and collected Lei and his belongings. The Prince gave him one last parting look before entering the carriage and being taken away. Shang watched him go and ignored the knowing looks of his men as he led them out. There would be plenty of time to fix this later.

There had to be.

He had no choice but to continue to lead his men to the village. It was his duty and he couldn't let love…even the love of a Prince…Distract him.

.

.

It did not take Lei long to realize he had been taken in by a ploy. He had allowed his despair over Shang's reaction to cloud his judgment and he missed several vital things until it was too late. The first being the obvious darkness surrounding the men who were claiming to be his escort. Second…their uniforms were ill fitting…as if they had been taken from others. He shuddered to think of the fate his true escort had suffered. And third. When the carriage came to a stop he braced himself as the door was opened by none other than Shan Yu.

"Hello Nightingale."

.

.

.

Shang stared at the village in confusion. How? How was it destroyed? His father should have been here…The people should have been defended! He wandered through the smoldering debris and resolutely kept his expression shuttered. His men would not have seen anything like this before. He had to be strong for them. He ached at the thought of Lei seeing such destruction. No matter how badly he had handled it he was glad his Prince had not come with them. He would atone when they were reunited.

Then he saw them.

.

.

.

The sight of the Imperial Army laid low and the only remains of his father that could be found was his helmet.

.

He was grateful that his men gave him space to mourn silently.

.

Their time was not long. He knew that if the Huns had cut through here then their path was clear to the Capital. They had only a matter of time to meet them and prevent them from getting to the Emperor. _Or_…The Prince.

.

.

They moved forward but were soon frozen at the sight of the Hun army surrounding him. He could not solely blame the misfired cannon for giving away their position. He knew that they had most likely walked into this trap long before the cannon was ever lit. However he was curious when a lone arrow was fired that landed shortly before him.

He kept a watchful eye out, his men watching him carefully as he bent to pull it from the snow.

.

.

Wrapped around the shaft of the arrow was a very familiar shawl smeared with blood.

.

.

_Lei_

.

.

Lots going down in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
